


Down The Hole

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Human, Glory Hole, Lucifer (Supernatural) has a Forked Tongue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: There is a glory hole somewhere hidden in the base. All the men know about it.The question for Sam is, who has a forked tongue apart from the high rank officer Lucifer who has one since an injury years ago. WHO?





	Down The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

It was somewhere on the base. All the men have heard of it. At first Sam thought it was an urban legend. It was honestly a rumor too big to be true. And if it was right, it would have been remedied by now, by the high graded, no doubts.

But still, the arriving of a new Air Force battalion, made the men talk about it again and the rumor spread between the new soldiers on the base. It said it was somewhere in the B12 barracks.

Sam was far from being one to risk a disciplinary sanction but those Air Force guys were known to be spitfires and Sam’s pride was brushed the wrong way. He let himself be dragged into this to raise a bet. It was dumb, he should have known better.

But here he was, trying to reach the B12 barracks, in the middle of the night, in silence to avoid from being caught. The bet was simple. Enter the building, find the room Benny said and put a mark next to it so they will know tomorrow that Sam effectively did it. They agreed on a lozenge draw with a pen at the right of it but all Sam was aiming for was a free sanction to have been reckless.

Still, Sam managed to reach the B12 barracks door and sneaked inside without being watched. Now it was likely less to being caught; but he will certainly not find what he was searching for. Sam took two corridors like Benny said, walked passed a first level of stairs, then turned left and took a new level of stairs. On one occasion, Sam heard footsteps and tried to find somewhere to hide. He waited for the person to walk passed the door of the storage room he found and when he was sure the way was cleary, he quickly found the fifth door on the right side of the corridor and entered it as his heart stopped again for a second when he believed he heard a door closing somewhere nearby. It seemed to be far enough to not been seen entering here, but Sam really didn’t want to risk his good appreciations, or the promotion he wanted, just for a stupid bet.

When he dared to breathe again, Sam looked around him and smiled when he saw he was in a common bathroom. On his left was a line of sinks and in front of that, a line of stalls. At least Benny had put a feet around here for real. Sam walked silently to the last stall on the left end and pushed the door.

Sam gasped in surprise when he saw it. It was real. Sam silently laughed. He could saw it, not through the wall between two stalls like he imagined it would be, but through the wall going to the other room, next to the bathroom, just at the proper level, there was a hole just big enough between two tiles.

Sam took a pen from his pocket and squatted to put a mark next to it. With a smile on his face, he thought that he just won five grands when he felt it. Something blowed through the hole and surprised Sam so much, he tumbled backwards and hit the john with his elbow. Someone laughed on the other side of the wall and Sam’s blood froze. He has been caught.

But instead of yelling some order, the mouth Sam could see from where he was, through the hole, smirked and gave him a flying kiss.It was a pretty mouth, Sam thought. Maybe he was too relieved it had not screamed at him for now, maybe it was because a flash of white teeth bit a thin bottom lip, but Sam started to consider that if the rumor was true, then he really found the mythic gloryhole and well… It had been a while since Sam had a leave.

No. Sam could not do this. He stood up with the firm intention to leave when someone knocked to the other side of the wall like a playful invitation. Sam hesitated. He knocked too, not really knowing what he waited in return. “Curiosity killed the cat” Sam reminded himself. Just for his inner voice to answer that was why cats had nine lives. Sam bended and took a new look through the hole just in time to see a forked tongue slid from the pretty lips.

Fuck this. Sam stood up and opened his pants. He never experienced a forked tongue before and seeing how far he already went, at least, if he had to be caught, it would be for something better than just for a simple night getaway. He jerked himself to full hardness before he knocked on the whole again with a whole first. It knocked back from the other side and Sam dared to slid his cock through the whole.

The soldier on the other side whistled appreciatively. Sam felt relieved he didn’t made a huge mistake when he felt a shy first kitty lick on the tip of his cock. A hand quickly followed and stroked him gently as he slid further in the stranger’s mouth. That forked tongue felt like nothing Sam had before. It was intoxicating to feel it slide along his length, to swirl at the tip and caress Sam’s cock as he gently pushed back into warmth. That smart tongue shifted and when the man slid slowly forwards again, Sam could feel that devilish tongue on both sides of his cock and he nearly lost it, moaning loudly. The mouth moved back and Sam heard a chuckle. Hopefully it came back soon enough and built a quicker rhythm. Sam lost himself in moans he first tried to repress but it became harder and harder each time that tongue caressed him. Sam had put his forehead to the wall and was breathing hard as fire was boiling in his lower belly. A lack of friction at the base of his cock told him the man had removed his hand of him. Sam thought he surely needed it himself. Then, the man swallowed him further deep and Sam lost all power to think. He faintly screamed as the stranger moved back and proceed to swallow him a little deeper. He muffled his cries with a hand on his own mouth. Sam tried to fight with all his willpower left to not move and to stay perfectly still as the stranger swallowed him again. This time, his cock slid all the way to the stranger’s throat and Sam lost it for good, cumming  down his throat before Sam could warn him. The guy gagged and coughed, but Sam could hear him laugh when he managed to come down from his bliss.

After another minute of heavy panting, Sam tried to thank him. Only a knock on the wall answered him.

Sam made it back to his own barracks without being caught. His fellows from his regiment were waiting for him.

“We thought, you were caught. You were gone for a long time. What happened?”  
“I found it.”  
“See? Told you it existed” Benny said.  
“It’s a con. There is no glory hole on the base.”  
“I swear it was exactly where Benny said. And I marked it, so you can go and see by yourself tomorrow.”  
“And how are we supposed to go to the B12 barracks with no purpose?”  
“I did it in the middle of the night. It was way more risky that you trying to go in plain daylight. So cut me some slack.” Sam sassed them. “I wondered though…”  
“What?” Benny asked.  
“Who has a forked tongue? I don’t think I ever saw someone with one around here.”

Whistles and cheers welcomed that ask from his company when Sam admitted he get a blow job at the glory hole,  as some of the Air Force pilots shared some serious gazes.

The next day, as Benny and some other men tried to find an excuse to sneak into the B12 barracks, Sam was busy trying to find a way to approach the high rank officer from the Air Force that arrived with the last battalion on the base. No way, it could be true. They were obviously lying when they said General Lucifer Milton had a forked tongue since he was injured six years ago.

With a lot of persuasion, Sam was able to take the place of a soldier who owned him a big favor, and served as a waiter to the officers diner that evening. His own superior was here and recognized him. He questioned him in a glare but surely didn’t want to lose face in front of his guests and made as all was normal.

Looking sideways to General Lucifer Milton, that smirk was awfully familiar to Sam, when the high rank officer talked.

“It feels like coming home. I spent so much time on that base when I was just lieutenant.”  
“You must think it changed a lot since the last time you came, with the new facilities we built?” Sam’s superior small talked.  
“Not really. You know? Same old, same old. The air-sheds are still too small and pettty soldiers bet they can go inside the B12 at night for a quick fuck.”

The officers laughed loudly and Sam nearly spilled the wine bottle he was holding if General Milton didn’t put his glass under the bottleneck and straightened it in the last second. Sam tried to do as if all was normal and served him a glass of red wine. General Milton discreetly winked at him and Sam felt the urge to disappear as quickly as he could before he made a fool of himself in front of everyone. When he turned back to the table as he closed the door, Lucifer locked their eyes together and licked his upper lip, displaying a forked tongue.

The next day, Sam was summoned in his superior’s office. He asked him why Sam served as the officers diner last night and as Sam had respect for him, he prefered to not answered than to lie to him. Knowing Sam was a good element, his superior assigned him to the help of an officer for the next month to come. It was far from being a good assignment. It mostly meant to become the slave of some high rank officer. But it was not a real sanction too. So Sam thanked his superior for it and asked where he should go now for his new assignement.

Sam was told to present himself to the Air Force quarter. General Lucifer Milton needed a help and requested Sam personally. He told his superior he found Sam very polite.

He knew. Sam was so screwed. But in the same time… That forked tongue was way to good.


End file.
